Telecommunication systems using multi-carrier transmission are well known. They use a multitude of electromagnetic carrier waves, also called sub-carriers, to transmit information. Examples are digital subscriber line (DSL) modems or systems operating according to the digital audio broadcasting standard (DAB). In these examples the transmission is based on orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM).
Recently it has been discussed to use multi-carrier telecommunication systems for cellular mobile radio communication. As in all cellular telecommunication systems this brings the focus to the problem of interference. Since in a cellular system resources like frequencies or codes are reused in some distance, signal reception may be distorted by interference.